Love Letters
by Lexiconiful
Summary: Occuring in the weeks following'Wooing Jim', in the summer following 'The Job'. Romantic gooey stuff. Jim and Pam start writing love letters to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Jim gathered his briefcase and his jacket as he prepared to go out on a sales call. Angela was up at Pam's desk giving her detailed instructions on how to file the documents as he passed. He gave a little wave and glanced at Angela, "Bye, ladies." Pam smiled

"Do you mind?" Angela asked exasperated, "You're interrupting."

"Actually, Jim," Pam interjected, holding a finger up to an aggrieved Angela, "Don't forget your folder." She handed it over with a smile.

He took the folder but looked at her a little perplexed. "Thanks, Pam. I almost forgot." Angela had gone back to talking, so he looked at her questioningly. She just looked serene and waved him out the door.

Upon getting into his car, he checked out the folder, upending the contents into his hands. It was an envelope with his name on it. When he opened it up, he just started smiling. It was handwritten on yellow legal pad.

_Email and chats are the 'new' conventional. As I'd rather be unconventional, here goes:_

_A Love Letter To Jim, _

_I know we've only been dating for a few weeks, but I get to do corny stuff like this as I've already said 'I Love You' (so do you, hint, hint.)_

_You make me happy. Amazingly happy, the kind of happy that makes you stupid with it._

_And I love it. Nearly as much as I love you._

_My work is suffering ( I think, with Michael you never know) because of you, too. I feel like I'm never getting anything done because my mind has decided that watching you is now my full-time job. And let me tell you, the pay sucks, but the benefits are awesome. _

_You ever notice how you now make me twitter? (I like that word) You walk up to my desk and I have to stop myself (if I'm on time) from flipping my hair and batting my lashes. Congratulations. You've turned me into a fifteen year old again with hormones to match. _

_We're going to get so busted at work if you don't stop messing with my hormones!_

_I can't remember what the stuff on my desk is for because I keep waiting for you eyes to meet mine so that you'll smile at me. It's my fix. Like I'm a junky or something!_

_I'll watch you, like this morning when you took your jacket off. I watched your shirt move over your shoulders and arms and I thought of how strong you are, so tall. I had to play a very intense, eye-focused game of solitaire to cool off. _

_Also, I love your hands. Your long, strong, elegant, manly hands. (Yes I said 'manly'). When you hold my hand I'm so aware of how much bigger yours is than mine. It makes me feel girly, which I love. The way you twirl stuff in your hands at work while you're talking to someone on the phone or when you're thinking of something…God! I watch you hands and remember the way you've touched me…or haven't touched me yet. _

_I watch you talk on the phone, or even when you're just talking to me and I think of the way your lips can make me forget everything and yet feel everything. _

_I can't wait for you to touch me again. Kiss me again. I've dreamed of it. I love it all. I want to wallow in it, in you, and how you make me feel. _

_I'm looking forward to our date on Saturday;)_

_Back to conventional…_

_Have a good day. Have fun as you get to escape the nutjob farm for the glories of summer outdoors, leaving your lonely, wistful girlfriend for all of 3 hours. _

_Miss me._

_I'll miss you._

_I love you._

_- Pam_

Jim breath let out in a rush as he finished the letter. Then he read it again. He held it to his chest as he fought the urge to rush upstairs and attack her (romantically) in front of the entire office.

But he smiled. He had a better idea. He started the car and pulled out of the office's lot to park just a block away. He reached into his briefcase and got out his own yellow legal tab and pen. He was going to be late for his meeting.


	2. Basketball Metaphors and Michelangelo

Pam left the ladies room and faltered a step as she saw that Jim was back at his desk Even though his attention was turned to the phone call he was on, she passed behind him, slightly nervous. He'd been gone for hours. She'd gotten incredibly nervous as soon as he'd walked out of the door, beyond her reach to snatch it out of his hands. He hadn't phoned or, as far as she could tell so far, reacted to her letter. She saw him glance at her as she made her way back behind her desk, but he looked away again as soon as she looked up at him fully.

Then she saw it.

In her in-box was an envelope simply labeled, 'Pam Beesley'. She sat down and picked it up, glancing around as she opened it to see if anyone was watching. It was yellow legal tab, just like she'd given him. She started to read.

_A Love Letter To Pam, _

_**This **__is a good idea. Sometimes things you really mean, and think, sound 'corny' as you say when you say them out loud or in real time…but are perfect when put to paper. So, bring on the corn, 'cause I've got some for you._

_You think you're having a hard time working!?_

_It used to be hard enough, loving you, watching you covertly when you were oblivious and I hadn't touched you yet. When I didn't know how you felt in my arms or how you tasted. (Did you know that your top lip tastes different than your bottom one?). Now...it's like you have invisible, subliminal post-it notes all over you that say, 'kiss here' or 'nibble here'. It drives me crazy in a really good (but frustrating) way. I like it. _

_If it ever comes up, especially to my mother, you're the reason I never win 'salesman of the year'. _

_I love all your little quirks and movements. There's the way you move your head side to side when you're busy but your happy…like there's music in you head. There's also the way I know when you're playing solitaire or sudoku because your eyes get way more intense and focused than they ever do for work stuff. I can tell who you've just talked to by the look on your face and the way you're sitting. There's your Michael face, and your Angela face…_

_But the way you look at me is my favorite. _

_The way you smile at me when we see each other for the first time that day. Your shoulders scrunch together like they've always done when you're delighted with something. The fact that you're doing it because of me, towards me, makes me feel like a god…albeit a god that'd rather worship you._

_You may be the artist (because please, you've seen me draw), but I bet I beat Michelangelo when it comes to the portraits of you in my head. I make a new one each time I see you to keep with me for whenever you're not in front of me. _

_I always count the minutes until we're away from work, where we don't have to watch what we're doing, what we say, or how we look at each other. That's one of my favorite moments of the day, besides seeing you when I walk in._

_I __love__ hearing you sigh, hearing you make those little sounds in your throat when I get to hold you or kiss you. Even when I leave your door, I can still feel your hands in my hair, on my face. One quick confession…I tend to wait a few days to wash something if I can still smell you on it. _

_As to touching you…I dream about it, but ladies get to say when and how. I've been scared of moving too fast, of scaring you. I have so much inside me for you, to give you and show you. _

_Because basketball is my 'thang', I'll make use of its metaphors: the balls in you court and boy do I look forward to playing. _

_I love you Pam, _

_-Jim_

She drew a deep breath as she folded the paper back into its envelope and put it in her purse. She looked up to see Jim, elbow on desk and chin in hand, looking at her with a mixture of pleasure and a touch of the nervousness she had felt earlier.

She thought she knew what he was nervous about. Last time they'd done something like this, she'd run to the restroom in tears, but not this time. This time she felt like crowing with happiness and like dragging him to the backseat of her car. She smiled back at him instead, a happy smile, then laughed as she realized she'd just shrugged her shoulders like he'd mentioned in his letter.

This was going to be fun.


	3. Stinky Jim

Jim innocently and professionally too the short stack of mail from Pam. As she was handing everyone their mail, it didn't raise a single eyebrow. He found Pam's letter right away and took it out.

"Well, that's unprofessional," Dwight sneered as Jim too out the yellow paper. "It's bad business etiquette to send something on that kind of paper." He looked back at his screen. "I'd refuse to read that if I were you."

"And luckily for all of us…you're not. Because, _hello_ Dwight," Jim waved the paper at him. "They're writing to say their _out_ of paper." He made a show of starting to read it, shaking his head as though concerned over Dwight's ineptitude. "We are in the paper business you know."

_A Love Letter to Jim,_

_Or 'Stinky', which is my new pet name for you since you don't wash out of love for me._

_That's awesome, by the way._

_You know what I do? I squirrel away little reminders of stuff we do together. I didn't used to, you know, but your teapot full of goodies the year before last made me appreciate how much a little memento can bring back. I've got to stop collecting this stuff at some point because my bedside drawer is going to fill up. Fair warning - if I were you, I'd prepare for an 'I'm-a-good-boyfriend' pop quiz when I yank this stuff out and ask if you remember. _

_Oh, and about your little 'metaphor'…_

_Game on, Stinky. _

_But I have an idea if you're up for it. We have a date in, what, 3 days? I say we take on a new appreciation for what we have by __not__ doing anything until the end of the date on Saturday. No hand holding, touching (including hugs), and no kissing. We'd been there for years, right? Let's see what a difference the few weeks have made._

_How about it Stinky?_

_Passionately but Platonically (for now) Yours, _

_Pam_

Pam watched him finish the letter. He was nodding his head to himself and making that scrunchy-face thing he did when he was thinking. She smiled at him impishly when he looked over at her, eyebrows raised. She raised hers back in question and challenge.

Jim slowly drew out his notepad.


	4. Write Me

It took Jim nearly to the end of the day to get his reply done. Michael kept stepping out of his office right behind him and Dwight kept looking at him suspiciously enough that he actually had to put it away a few times. When he finally finished, he walked up to Pam's desk with a folder.

"Hey, Pam," He said, handing it over. "Will you file these purchase orders for me?" He gave the folder a tap and her a look.

She nodded and answered soberly. "Sure, Jim."

She _did_ file the orders…then she read his letter.

_A Love Letter To Pam – the Diabolic One, _

_You realize you just said 'yes' and 'no' in one go, right? Kind of. _

_Anyway, I'm intrigued. No touching, you say? I mean, we just both spent some time today writing some awesome stuff (at least on your part) about our new 'privileges' when you yank it away for the sake of a little build up towards a night of…okay, I'm in._

_Especially when you're the prize._

_On that note, I am now guaranteed not to get anything done for the rest of the week. Thank you. _

_I've got to warn you though; this kind of thing is tough. I've had __years__ of experience sitting on my libido where you're concerned. My original plan (thanks to these letters today) was to corner you in the nearest secluded corner as soon as I could manage it and now…I now have a date with my chilly shower and some writing utensils._

_What I mean is, just because we aren't touching doesn't mean I can't continue your little 'pen pal' exercise here. Oh no, I have plans. I'm going to wax verbose on some of the things I want to do to you, with you. You know how I said earlier that I want to worship you? Well there are some rituals that involve your toes, so be prepared._

_I want you to talk to me, too (or write, whatever) and tell me what you want, what you like, and then when we're together…I'll see if I can give you something more._

_So tonight, we'll leave work. I'll walk you to your car (as we're parked side-by-side) and we'll give all the appearance of two friends parting ways for the evening. But, when you get home, fire up your email. Write to me. I'll have some things for you._

_Oh yeah, I like this idea Beesley._

_Jim_

Whoo boy, she thought as she folded the letter and put it in her purse with the others. Jim's eyes caught hers and he gave her a warm smile and then made a small 'hands off' motion with his hands. She grinned back with a nod.

She didn't think she'd get much done this week, either. Or much sleep tonight.


	5. Lotsa Cold Water

A few hours and one cold shower later, Jim sat down to his computer and pulled up Word (they were easier to save and he knew he'd want to keep these).

He'd just started typing when his email alert went off. It was from Pam.

From: Pam

To: Jim

Subject: Ha! I Beat You!

_Dear Stinky,_

_Not the most loving subject heading, I know, but I did get mine out first :-P_

_First, thanks for a wonderful day. I love your letters. It was like you got to whisper seductively in my ear while we were at work._

_By the way…how was your chilly shower ; )_

_You were right in that this was going to be tough. It's one of those stupid mental things, but out of sheer perversity all I could think about was juuuust brushing your hand on our way out to our cars._

_Stupid psychology._

_You should have let me know about your 'secluded corner' idea sooner. I'm pretty sure I would have picked that idea over mine. _

_As for your 'plans' this weekend…as we say in the Art World (notice the capital letters show you how Important it is), I look forward to seeing your work._

_Have I ever told you how much I love the differences between our bodies? The texture of you, your scent, your size, your…everything. _

_I've already mentioned how dainty (this is on my list of funny words, but it fits) and feminine you make me feel. I especially feel that way when we're pressed together and can feel through my clothes how hot you are, how firm and strong. Your hands too, but they're so gentle when you touch me. _

_I remember the first time your hands held me. How they slid under my shirt while we were on the couch. You had already turned my muscles to mush with that kiss where you do that thing with your tongue, when your hand slid slowly up my ribcage, then covered me. My brain may have short circuited, but I could still feel how your hand, so big and hot, was trembling nearly as hard as I was. _

_I can't wait to feel that again. Your hand, I mean._

_No, I like the trembling, too. It's only fair that you do if I do._

_But you don't get to have all the fun (you know what I mean). I have 'plans', too. I want to find every spot on you that's different than me and lock it in my memory._

_I can't want to make you tremble. To find out what you like. I want to watch your muscles bunch when I touch you. It the best kind of flinch there is._

_I even want to find out what kind of hair you have everywhere. I've seen your 'manly' leg hair in shorts, but what about the rest of you, like your chest? Are you curly or wispy? Will they tickle me and drive me the good kind of crazy when I'm pressed against you? Do you have just a little, or can I run my fingers through it, giving me something to hang on to? _

_That's just a very, very small part of my list for this weekend. _

_Come on, Jim! Get your tail in gear. _

_Write me back. _

_Love and (virtual) Hugs and Kisses, _

_- Pam_

Well, he would…but first he had to go soak his head.


	6. Cut and Paste Counts

Pam was immersed in a daydream inspired by her latest letter to Jim when her email alert went off.

From: Jim

To: Pam

Subject: The Gloves Are Coming Off

_Okay, come on. It made sense that you beat me – you do have that adorably freakish typing speed. And my shower went great until your email came. _

_Word of warning to the wise – if you call me 'Stinky' I get to call you 'Bubby' (no real reason, I just like how it sounds…Bubby)._

_By the way, you're the one to thank for today. You thought up this brilliant idea to tunnel under Michael's email surveillance and give us a way to 'interact' at work. _

_I've never done this, you know. Love letters, I mean. Or rather, I've never actually handed over any love letter I've ever written until now. It feels really good. Great, actually._

_This, of course, means that if I mess up horribly in 'love letter etiquette' you have to lovingly forgive me, then teach me…by writing me more._

_I love you I love you I love you I love you (it still counts if I cut and paste it rather than type it each time, right?) I love you. There. Now that that's put of my system and I'll be good 'til at least the end of the letter._

_If I make you feel dainty it's because you are dainty! I'm pretty sure I've memorized the top of your dainty head, oh short one. And feminine. You've got feminine down to a (ha ha) art._

_The same goes, you know. I love how you're different. You're all soft, skin-wise (that ultra soft spot right on the inside of your arm drives me crazy!) and give-wise. I've noticed plenty how you fit against me. It feels like the top of my head is going to explode or all the oxygen has left the room when you lean into me and I can Feel. Every. Inch of soft you pressed against me._

_I might call you 'Pameland' and decide that my new discovery (like every good discoverer and explorer knows) has to be mapped…but with my lips and hands._

_I do remember that time on the couch. It's permanently burned in my sensory awareness. I think right along the bottom curve of your breast is the best, softest, smoothest thing I've every felt in my life. The weight of you, the heat. Ever since I'll find myself rubbing my fingertips together and I realize I'm remembering how you felt._

_There's how you sounded, too. When we're kissing you'll sometimes make these humming sounds of enjoyment. That night though, that hum morphed into a moan that I could feel through my hand. Your breath caught at the end of it and you did it again. You were amazing._

_What other sounds can I draw from you, do you think? I think I'm going to aim for animal sounds and go from there. _

_I can't even imagine what it will be like when there's nothing between us. Well, I can, but I want to stay coherent as I finish this._

_Maybe we should flip a coin to see who gets to enact their 'plan' first. Your small bit sounded so good that there's a whole 2 minutes that I don't remember after I read it, but personally, I think__ I__ should get to go first, as I have seniority in the whole 'I-love-you-and-want-to-see-you' naked timeline. _

_Just my opinion._

_If I don't hear from you until tomorrow (because, hello, I'm not a typing speed demon) then I'll say goodnight. _

_Goodnight Bubby. _

_Love,_

_Jim_

She chuckled at the endearment he'd assigned her. He'd won that fight. 'Stinky' was out.

As she printed out the letter to save it, she realized she was running her fingers along the bottom of her breast where Jim had held her. She dropped her hand with a sigh. She could still feel the phantom press of his palms.

She crawled into bed feeling hot and tight.

Saturday seemed so far away.


	7. Dirty Cheat

"You're a dirty cheat." Pam hissed as she passed Jim's desk.

Jim made an innocent face and the classic 'who me?' gesture. But he grinned as she walked on past.

Pam had been having trouble reaching some office supplies on the top shelf behind Stanley's desk when Jim had stepped behind her.

"Here. Let me help, Pam." He said nonchalantly, but so the whole office could hear. Then, without waiting for her to move, he'd leaned in, pressing his body against her back as he reached up to the shelf. Her breath caught then held as his chest and other various parts of his body, all hot and hard, pressed against her. He took a long time getting it down, keeping against her during the whole process. He had one arm coming around her, bracing on the shelf in front. From anyone else's viewpoint, he was touching her because he was precariously balanced.

He finally stepped back, but it took a moment for Pam to gather herself enough to turn around. He smiled at her, ignoring her slightly-glazed glare as he handed her the box. "Here ya go," he said helpfully and then walked away.

She got him back while he was talking to Kevin in the kitchen. He had taught her a few things about basketball, including picks which were where you planted yourself in the 'blind spot' of someone so that they'd run into you. She was a good student.

As there conversation began to wind to a close and Kevin turned away to leave the room, Pam hurried unseen to stand slightly behind Jim's elbow and planted her feet.

It all lasted just a few moments but it worked perfectly. Jim, oblivious to her presence, took a full step into her. She grabbed onto him as though to prevent herself from falling while his hands automatically latched onto her upper arms to steady her. She took full advantage, pressing her breasts into his chest and her stomach against his fly. She peeked up at him through her lashes.

He stared down at her with a look of both heat and amusement before he put his hands in the air in an exaggerated move to show he wasn't touching her. She didn't step immediately back, but took a moment to nestle closer against him, causing him to clench his eyes and his teeth shut, before stepping back. "Whoops," she said with complete insincerity, smiling up at him and batting her lashes.

Jim blew out a breath and fought the urge to drag her onto the Ladies Room couch. "Touche', Beesley," he acknowledged graciously. His gaze dropped downwards then returned to hers with a raffish grin. "You might want to stay in here for a while. It's not really cold enough to warrant that," He nodded towards her shirt.

Pam looked down. Sure enough, she was more than a tad bit nipply. She chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest, her breath catching as she rasped over sensitive nipples. She fiddled with her necklace and shrugged, "Well at least I have an excuse." She gave a subtle nod southwards herself. "I don't think any weather condition warrants _that_."

She had expected him to be embarrassed or _something_, but what he said just made her thighs clench.

Jim gave his semi-erect state a wry glance. "Oh, it's a _condition_ alright." He raised intense, heated eyes to hers. "But it just so happens that I know the cure."

They stood there for a few moments breathless and looking at each other, which didn't help either of their conditions. They turned quickly, Jim opening the fridge quickly as and Pam taking a sudden interest in the cups as Stanley came in with an empty coffee cup. He didn't pay them any attention, but he was so _slow_.

Jim grabbed a yogurt cup and sat hunched over it at a table with his back to the door. "See ya' guys," she said nonchalantly and, grabbing a cup, turned towards the door back into the office, arms still crossed.

They sat at lunch in the local Subway and called each other out.

"You started it," she said laughingly after he called her 'evil'.

"Okay, fine," he conceded. "But you're not the one who had to wait ten minutes for a side effect to go away."

"Says you." She retorted and started gathering her trash. "You're just jealous that guys don't have cardigans to hide behind." His 'maybe' made her laugh. "I'll be right back," she said and headed to the ladies.

As she washed up, she thought how wonderfully frustrating these past few days had been. Well, it actually wavered between 'wonderful' and 'pain in the ass', but the game and the letters were so much fun. And tomorrow…she shivered and placed a hand over the ache in her belly, tomorrow was worth every minute.

She opened the restroom door and was immediately pushed back in. Jim closed and locked the door to the single restroom behind. "Jim, what…?"

He pulled her into his arms, "Just for a few minutes." He said, breathing fast. One arm held her close while the other cupped her cheek. "Just to hold me," he whispered as he leaned down. He covered her mouth with his as her fingers tunneled into his hair, tugging him even closer.

There were no gentle preliminaries to this kiss as his busy tongue demanded entrance, which she happily gave. They were ravenous for each other. Each reveled in the feel of the other, the taste; the pure _emotion_ that came from being together even just like this.

Jim let out a loud groan as Pam sucked at his tongue. He returned the favor with equal before raising his head. He noticed with some surprise that he'd backed her into the wall. Her head fell back against it as they tried to gather their breaths. They clung to each other; her fingers kneaded his shoulders where her hands had fallen and his hands moving up and down her sides.

He felt like all the oxygen had left the room. "Sorry. Sorry." He gasped even as he leaned in for another lingering (though more chaste) kiss. "I guess I hit my threshold. I promise, no more until tomorrow."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her throat. "I accept your apology," she said wispily. Her entire body felt like it was throbbing. She moved her arms completely around his shoulders to hold him to her as he moved her shirt collar aside, "Is it tomorrow yet?"

They stilled as a knock came at the door. A youthful voice asked hesitantly. "Um, hello? My manager says you're not both allowed to be in there." Another knock. "Hello?"

They stood up, separating. Pam started giggling. Jim grinned at her as he ran both hands through his hair. He gestured to the door. "Ladies first."

She shook her head at his false gallantry and opened it to face a pimply teenage employee. "Sorry," she said and moved quickly past him.

Jim paused and smiled at the kid. He rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Women, huh?" he shook his head sadly as he walked past him. "Just can't go to a restroom by themselves."


	8. Tonight's the Night

"Have I said 'wow' yet

"Have I said 'wow' yet? Cause just in case I lost my powers of speech back there, I'll say it again. Wow." Jim faced the road once again reluctantly.

Pam smiled and thanked him, fingering the thin straps of her dress. "I believe your first comment was 'uhhh', but yes, you eventually got to wow." Not driving, she got to eye him all she wanted. His hair had grown out in the past weeks her fingers now itched to comb through the shaggy mop. She linked her fingers in her lap instead.

Jim snuck another look at her. She looked amazing tonight. Her hair was down and her skin looked as soft as the roses he'd brought to her door tonight. Her dress was a strappy pink creation that hugged her figure then flared to her knees. She literally shimmered tonight. Wait. He looked again and squinted. "Are you wearing glitter?"

Pam tossed her hair and gave him a pitying look. "I'm sorry. That information's classified under 'trade secrets' in the war of the sexes." She said loftily.

He chuckled. "Well your 'trade secret' looks great. I just haven't seen you wear it before." He assured her, looking back at the road. "Wow. Glitter!"

"It's not glitter!" Pam gave up, laughing. "Thirteen year olds wear glitter. This is called a shimmer." She flipped down the visor. "It's supposed to make you glow."

"Ohhh." Jim nodded understandingly. "Like Tinkerbelle. I gotcha."

She flipped up the visor and sat back with a laugh. "Just shut up and enjoy the fruits of my labors."

"Well, I would." He shot her a grin rife with innuendo. "But the evening's not over yet."

"You know," she said with a sigh, "I saw a book yesterday that says it exactly." She crossed her arms and gave him a mock glare. "'I Shaved My Legs For _This'_".

"Aww." He glanced down at her legs like she'd hoped. "You shaved your legs for me, Beesly? I'm so touched!"

She was still snickering as they stopped at a light. He slowly extended a hand until it hovered over her knee. "Quick question," He said tightly. "Does our 'no touching' pact last 'til the end of dinner or did it end when you opened your front door."

Her eyes had been glued to his hand. She was now breathing so fast that the closed car was going to run out of oxygen soon. "Door." She said simply and bit back a moan as his hand settled on her knee. His hot palm curved over her, rubbing before it slid up to where her hem met her thigh. He ran a finger along that edge, obviously savoring the effects of her razor.

Oh hell, she realized with a shaky sigh. Not moaning wasn't going to be an option, she thought as she turned her head towards Jim.

He was closer than she realized. He'd leaned towards her to trail the movements of his hand. His gaze met hers as she turned her head then both their eyes dropped to their lips. They leaned in.

Then car horn behind them made them jerk apart, wide-eyed. Jim cleared his throat and continued through the green light. "Oops" He found more of his voice and looked over at Pam who was rubbing her leg and giggling. "I guess you did shave." He reached out once again, but she slapped his hand away.

"No way!" She laughed. "We'll crash."

He rolled his eyes then held his hand palm-up. "Well you've at least got to hold my hand." He wiggled his fingers. "I'm going through withdrawal here."

She smiled at him so happily that he was worried for a moment that they might indeed crash. "Well, we can't have that." She took his hand with both of hers, twining her fingers through his. She shook her head sadly. "Drat that addictive substance I rubbed into my skin tonight."

They'd eaten dinner in a misty haze of hormones which Pam had to admit was probably her fault.

Jim had helped her out the car in the parking lot and as she'd stood up beside him, the look and the smell of him had swamped her senses. As soon as he'd closed the door, she'd yanked him down to kissing range by his tie.

Not that he'd complained. He'd quickly snatched her up against him, meeting ardor for ardor as they'd tried to make up for a near weeks-worth of pent up frustration in a single crazy kiss. The snickers of a passing couple finally penetrated the fog. They lifted their heads and stared at each other, panting.

"We could skip dinner." Pam said, staring at his mouth. The way his hands were kneading her waist were driving her insane.

Jim took a deep breath and squashed the urge to toss her over his shoulder and run for it. He tapped a finger on her nose. "Not so fast, Beesly." He reluctantly let her go then took her hand to start her walking. "I've got a program and it includes mooning over you over a tablecloth."

He'd mooned alright. He'd also showered her with silly compliments that never the less made her glow. He'd played with her hands and her hair; little innocuous touches that had built up and had her attacking him again as they made their way back to the car.

Ten minutes later, they were still leaning against his car, wrapped together. "We're going to get arrested." Jim mumbled as he left her mouth for the delights of her neck.

"Forget that," she sighed as her head dropped back. "Why are we still here?"

"You're right." He said in between quick, hard kisses. "There's the movie to get to," he said deadpan, ignoring her incredulous 'what'. "Then there's the ice cream."

He swallowed the chuckle at her look. "Please tell me you're kidding." Pam said.

He kissed her nose. "What? You don't like Plan C."

"Plan C?" She asked breathlessly as her eyes closed. He'd gone back to her neck.

"Yeah. Plan C is where you decide that tonight's not the night and we have to do something to occupy my mind and hands." He ran those hands down her sides.

"What's the plan where I don't blow you off?" Her arms wormed their way inside his jacket where she could wrap her arms around him. "Plan A?"

"Nooo." He shook his head. "Plan A is where you would've opened your door and said 'forget dinner Jim. Take me now!" She laughed at his falsetto interpretation of her voice. "And I would've said, 'whatever you say, dear', 'cause, you know, it's always ladies choice."

"And B?" She asked.

He smiled and pressed her more firmly against the car. "Well you haven't said 'tough luck' and you didn't open the door in a negligee, more's the pity," he sighed dramatically. "So now it's the old fashion practice of getting you drunk and then having my way with you."

She kissed his neck. "I'm not drunk." She whispered in his ear confidentially.

"I know. It throws my whole plan off." He shook his head sadly, "Now I'll have to seduce you. You're sooo much work, Pam."

She curled her hand around the back of his neck and looked up at him through her lashes. "Well, I can seduce you and then you can seduce me." She said reasonably. "Then you won't have to do all the work, poor baby."

"Wow." He said wonderingly, returning her grin. "Smart and pretty." He bent his head down once more. "Aren't I lucky."

They managed to stumble in through his door while wrapped around each other. Keys and purse hit the floor with a clatter as soon as the door closed.

Nothing existed to Pam in this moment but Jim; his size, his strength, the way he enveloped her. She moaned in excitement as his arms lifted her off the floor. She felt unbearably hot, yet the heat pouring off of him drew her like a magnet. Her hands began tearing feverishly at his shirt buttons as he carried her to his bedroom.

"Pam," Jim said achingly, lifted his mouth from hers as her hands pushed his shirt aside to run hungrily over his chest. He let her down slowly, savoring the feel of her against him. He took a step back as he looked at her, ached for her. This was a moment he'd dreamt of for years. He had to get himself under control.

Pam's eyes lifted to his as his hand cupped her face. She felt like she was going crazy with the feelings that were rioting through her, but one thought was crystal clear. She leaned into his touch, cupping his hand with her own. "I love you, Jim."

He closed his eyes for a moment as his feelings for her swamped him once again. "I love you, Pam." He whispered back and leaned down to kiss her with such slow, aching tenderness that she thought she might cry.

Even that thought evaporated when he pulled her flush against him once again. The feel of his bare chest against hers along with his now voracious kiss made her dizzy. When his lips moved hotly down to her collarbone, her mind clicked off completely.

Jim's entire being was filled with her. Her mouth tasted like heaven and her neck, he scraped his teeth against her for a better taste, had no description. The sounds she was making, breathy pants and quiet moans, were slowly eating away at his control.

He stopped the slow progress of sliding the dress straps down her arms. "You'll have to let go of my hair," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to the inside of her arm. Her fingers clenched once more on response to that light caress before she released him. He drew the straps the rest of the way down and slowly pushed her dress off.

His hands slid up her sides until he could hold the wondrous weight of her in his hands. Her nails dug into his shoulders in response, making him groan. The texture of her, the utter femininity and beauty of her shook his world. "Jim?" Pam's softly questioning voice snapped him back.

He gathered her up against him once again, a move that had both of them shuddering at the erotic contact. He wrapped on arm around her, tangled the other in her hair and slowly let loose the reigns of his control.

She'd never felt like this, Pam realized dimly as she fought to get his shirt the rest of the way off while he held her so close. His big, wide hands were all over her, divesting her of the rest of her dress and moving hotly over newly exposed flesh. She felt like she could explode any minute. And his body, she thought dreamily, as he managed to get another piece of clothing off. He was lanky, but covered in lean muscle that tensed and quivered under her avidly curious hands.

She found herself flat on her back just after she'd managed to drop his trousers. She'd used the moment to grab his butt and press his hot, tented shorts closer to her front. Now he was pressed against her, attacking her mouth with his, completely bare and only more of a lodestone for her hands.

She was everything he'd dreamed of and more. Every silken texture, every feminine secret was the discovery of a lifetime. He kissed the mark he'd just left on her breast and brushed a finger over it. Then he lifted his head so he could watch his hand as it slid between her breasts, continued past her stomach to the apex of her thighs. He looked up at her face.

She had been watching his hand also but then locked gazes with him as he looked up. He watched her as he brushed his fingers through her moist curls, petting her. Her breath caught, as much from the way he was looking at her as to what he was doing to her. Then her eyes clenched shut as she gasped, arching into his touch as he dragged a finger slowly up and down her folds, lingering at the top nub at every pull.

"Ah!" Pam cried out as a long finger slipped sensuously into her, She panted as she fought for some kind of control, but he had long, long fingers and he knew had to use them. He'd slide out then slowly slide in once again, circling his finger as though searching for every weak spot that made her gasp.

Jim watched her in fascination. She was so amazing, so responsive to his touch, that it made him feel like a god. When he slowly added a second finger she rolled towards him, opening her legs further as she, unknowingly her was sure, pressed his hand closer to her. Her chest was heaving and covered in perspiration. He watched her nipples grow even tighter and leaned in to taste the sweet temptations.

At the feel of Jim's tongue curling over her nipple, Pam exploded. She cried out, back arching as she clenched and flooded around his hand.

By the time she could think again, Jim was pressing hot kisses all over her face and neck. He was also still pressed inside her. She shuddered even as she savored the feel of his small movements inside her.

"You're still fluttering," he whispered against her neck in a voice so gravely, she'd not have recognized it as his in any other situation. "I love the feel of it, Pam." He moved his lips back up to her face. "I love you."

She wrapped her arm around his neck and brought his mouth back to hers where the kiss went from sweet and tender to deep and ravenous in a matter of seconds. She grabbed his wrist, tugging, crying out softly as he withdrew. Then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her. She reveled in his weight and heat and they both groaned at the hot press of body against body. He slid his arms around her to press her even more firmly against him.

She wrapped a leg around his hip and he raised his hard sharply, teeth clenching. The wet heat of her was going to take away rational thought in another moment. "Condom." He dragged out and reached a long arm to the bedside table. She watched in breathless anticipation as he covered himself, then their eyes both followed his movements as he guided himself to her entrance. His eyes met hers, his tight and narrowed and hers, soft and wide. "Our first time, Pam." He said wonderingly and at her answering smile, he slid home.

And promptly lost his mind.

The sensations bombarding him were unlike anything, anything he'd ever experienced. The feel of her around him, the hot clasp of her arms and legs holding him to her, the sounds of her pleasure, shattered all of his plans to take things slow and make every moment last. Instead, he was all over her, his hands and his lips marking every inch of her he could reach as he lost himself in the rhythm of them.

Pam had just received the most pleasure at a man's hands that she'd ever experienced. She'd thought, for just a moment, that she couldn't possibly have the energy to experience anything like that again so soon. She was so wrong, she realized joyfully, arching her back as he found another unknown spot inside her to drive her crazy. Every thrust of his hips had hers rising to meet him. Every touch of his hands or lave of his tongue was a delirious delight. She realized that she was making constant, unintelligible noises, but she couldn't help it. She bit his shoulder as another wave of pleasure swamped her. She didn't want to help it.

Jim made a strangled sound at the feel of her teeth on his shoulder. He could feel it all coming down on him. His hand gathered in her hair, pulling until her head tilted up at his. As he watched her face, her eyes flew open and her mouth opened wide on a cry as she came again. He groaned at the sensations of her coming around him and kissed her, following her over the edge.

Jim had rolled to the side to avoid crushing her, but still held her tight in his arms as they both tried to get their breath back. He still couldn't quite believe she was here with him, he thought as he nuzzled the hair at her temple. "Jim?" he opened his eyes and gazed down at a tussled, slightly sweaty Pam. She had never looked more gorgeous.

"Hmm?" he asked as he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

She snuggled in, rubbing her cheek against his furry chest. He pressed kisses to the top of her head and she sighed with pleasure. "You're not done yet, you know." She raised her head up and crossed her arms, resting her chin on them as she looked down at him.

He noted the look in her eye as he brushed her hair away from her face. He smiled slowly and watched her fight to control a grin. "I'm so sorry." He said in serious tones, shaking his head at himself. He ran his hands down her back to cup her rear lovingly. "What did I miss?"

"You know," She rolled her eyes at his apparent forgetfulness. "The part where you tell me I'm fabulous, then feed me chocolate in bed," she said helpfully.

"Ohhh," He nodded sagely. "That's right, your sweet spot! I'm so sorry." He flipped their positions so fast it left her dizzy. She eyed his wicked grin as he started to kiss his way down her body. Her breath sped up once again as he trailed his tongue between her breasts. "You're fabulous, Pam." He said obediently, then lightly nipped at her breast. Her eyes fluttered shut as her body once again started to throb. "But your sweet fix will have to wait until I've had mine." He started to kiss a path down her stomach.

She moaned her agreement. His was a much better plan.


	9. The End

Jim noticed the envelope when came back to his desk

Jim noticed the envelope when came back to his desk. He looked over at Pam who was holding a paper smack in front of her face, obviously hiding. He smiled as he sat down and opened it. Leaning back in his chair, he read her letter.

_A Love Letter to Jim, _

_Hi handsome. I've done a grand total of zero things today, thanks to you (no really, thanks). _

_The most perfect weekend of my life was only over something like twelve hours ago and the cause of it is only a mere five feet away. If you keep staring at me we're going to have to leave early. We might claim mutual food poisoning since we ate lunch together. _

_Thank you for this weekend. I've never laughed so much or felt so much in my entire life. You were more perfect than I'd even dreamed…and I can dream pretty good. I feel like I want to tell the world about how wonderful you are, but then I don't, 'cause then every girl would want a Jim for her very own._

_And I'm not sharing. _

_Come to my place for dinner tonight. I started missing the taste and the feel of you the moment you dropped me off last night. Bring a change of clothes for work tomorrow and coffee if you need it (only have tea, sorry). You're going to be tired tomorrow morning;-)_

_I miss you. I'm lonely for you, you being aaall the way over there where I can't touch you and whisper naughty things in your ear. _

_I love you, Jim. _

_- Pam_

Jim scooted his desk chair further under his desk to hide his lap. He looked over at her, like he'd done all day. She lowered the paper and winked.

He smiled and stood up, quickly schooling his face to one of worry as he put a hand to his stomach. "Michael!" He said, hearing Pam's soft snicker as he turned and went into Michael's office.


End file.
